youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
A Walk to Remember in Shadow Style
A Walk to Remember is a 2002 American coming-of-age teen romantic drama film based on the 1999 romance novel of the same name by Nicholas Sparks. The film stars Shadow the Hedgehog and Maria the Hedgehog was directed by Adam Shankman, and produced by Denise Di Novi and Hunt Lowry for Warner Bros. Plot When a prank on a high-school student Clay Gephardt goes wrong, popular but rebellious Landon Carter (Shadow) is threatened with expulsion. His punishment is mandatory participation in various after-school activities, such as the drama club where he's forced to interact with the quiet, kind and bookish Jamie Sullivan (Maria), a girl he has known for many years, but they have nothing in commons. Their differing social statures leave them worlds apart, despite their close physical proximity. When Landon has trouble learning his lines, he asks Jamie for help. She agrees to help him if he promises not to fall in love with her. Landon laughs off the strange remark, believing Jamie to be the last person with whom he would ever fall in love. After all, Landon has access to the prettiest and most popular girls in town and between her shy demeanor and old-fashioned wardrobe, Jamie doesn't exactly fall into that category. Landon and Jamie begin practicing together at her house after school. The two form a tentative friendship and Landon learns that Jamie has a wish list of all the things she hopes to do in her life such as getting a tattoo and being in two places at once. One day, Jamie approaches Landon at his locker where he is hanging out with some of his friends. When Jamie asks Landon if they are still on for practice that afternoon, he smirks "In your dreams". His friends laugh and Landon's smirk falters as Jamie's face fills with betrayal and embarrassment. That afternoon Landon arrives at Jamie's house, hoping that Jamie will still agree to help him. But she refuses to open the door. When she eventually does, she sarcastically remarks that they can be "secret friends". She slams the door in his face when he agrees. Landon eventually learns the script by himself. At first, Landon is only using Jamie for her help with the play and treats her coldly when his other friends are around. But as he spends more and more time with her, he's surprised to find that she's far from the person he thought she was and begins to question who he really wants to impress. During the play, Jamie astounds Landon and the entire audience with her beauty and voice and Landon kisses her on the stage. Afterwards, he tries to get closer to her, but she repeatedly rejects him. Soon, Landon's friends publicly humiliate Jamie by altering a photograph of her and placing her head on the body of a scantily clad woman. Landon angrily confronts his former friend, punching him and publicly siding with Jamie. Afterwards, Landon and Jamie begin a relationship in which Landon dedicates most of his time to her. He discovers that she has a wish list and sets out to make all her ambitions come true, such as taking her to a state border, so that she can stand on either side of the line and be in two places at once. In the final stretch of the movie, Jamie confesses to Landon that she's afflicted by terminal leukemia and has stopped responding to treatments. Landon gets upset at first and Jamie tells him the reason she didn't tell him is that she was moving on with her life and using the time she had left, but then Landon happened and she fell in love with him. Jamie's cancer gets worse, her father (Knuckles) rushes her to the hospital where he meets Landon. Landon doesn't leave Jamie's side until her father practically has to pry him away. Jamie's father sits with Jamie and tells her that "If I've kept you too close, it's because I want to keep you longer." Soon, word gets out about Jamie's illness. Eric (Sonic), Landon's best friend, comes and tells him how sorry he is and that he did not understand. Other friends come and apologize too. Later, Jamie gives Landon a book that was her mother's filled with quotes. Landon reads 1 Corinthians 13:4-8 along with her. Jamie tells Landon that she believes that God sent him to her to help her through her illness and that he's her angel. He later learns that his estranged father (Silver) is going to pay for private home care for Jamie. Landon shows up at his father's door and thanks him before breaking down in tears as his father hugs him. Landon continues to fulfill various wishes on Jamie's list, such as building her a telescope so she can see a comet. Through this process, Landon and Jamie learn more about the nature of love. Landon is finally able to grant Jamie's top wish by marrying her in the same chapel that her parents got married in. Landon narrates that they had a perfect summer together with more love than anybody could possibly know and that she died soon after. Landon himself becomes a better person through Jamie's memory, achieving the goals that he set out to do like she did. Four years later, Landon visits Jamie's father and shows that he's still a better person because of Jamie by informing her father that he has been accepted into medical school, falling in love with Jamie, he had no plans for his future after high school. Jamie's father tells him that both he and his mother are proud of him and that Jamie would be too. Landon tells him that he's sorry that he never granted Jamie's wish to witness a miracle. Jamie's father tells him that she did in fact witness one: it was him. Carrying that thought, Landon goes for a walk on the docks where he narrates saying that Jamie changed him forever and that while he misses her, he believes their love is like the wind: he can't see it, but will always feel it. The movie ends with Landon, looking at the sunset, smiling. Cast Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Landon Carter|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria the Hedgehog 7.jpg|Maria as Jamie Sullivan|link=Maria the Hedgehog Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Reverend Hegbert Sullivan, Jamie's dad|link=Knuckles the Echidna Queen Aleena.jpg|Queen Aleena as Cynthia Carter, Landon's mother|link=Queen Aleena Rouge the Bat 2.jpg|Rouge as Belinda, Landon's ex-girlfriend|link=Rouge the Bat Espio the Chameleon 3.jpg|Espio as Dean|link=Espio the Chameleon Sonic smiled.jpg|Sonic as Eric|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Silver the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Silver as Dr. Carter, Landon's father|link=Silver the Hedgehog Category:Shadow Style Movies Category:Maria Style Movies Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Romantic Movies